Nobumoto Rosuke
Nobumoto Quartz is a supporting main character of the ''Guardian Angels Of The Sky'' series. His actual name is Loo and he met the angels when he was still fighting against the forces of light. Today, he is known to be supporting the guardian angels. On earth, he is using the alias , even though his close friends still call him Loo. Personal Information Basic Statistics *'Name:' Loo Zeremk *'Alias:' Nobumoto Quartz *'Birthday:' March 18th *'Zodiac:' Pisces *'Birthplace:' Kamon *'Height:' 1.85 m (6″1) *'Weight:' N/A *'Blood Type:' 7 T-AG (Kamonian) *'Species:' (Kamonian) Human *'Personal Quote:' N/A *'Habit(s):' Bringing his life in danger, eating a lot, getting hurt a lothttp://sky-pretty-cure-rainbow-star.wikia.com/wiki/The_Final_Episode_13 *'Favorite...' **'Food:' TokiCan be considered as Kamonian ice cream, DokiDia's attempt of making Toki, sweets made of and/or consisting vanilla, sandwiches, fruit cakes; cakes in general, any kind of snacks, chocolate **'Color:' Green, blue, black, white **'Music:' None preferred, has no opinion about music in general **'Freetime activity:' Free climbing (in nature and cities, cities preferred), sleeping, reading **'Daytime:' Evening, night **'Weekday:' Friday, Saturday, Sunday Dreams As stated multiple times in the series, Loo hardly cares about how his future will turn out or what will happen to him in the future. Due to that, he usually walks through the life without thinking about consequences of his actions. However, while he acts, and most likely still believes, like he doesn’t care a lot about his future, it is very likely that he is curious about what will happen. He usually is worried about what happens to Diamond and him in the future. General Information Personality On the outside Loo acts careless and likes to tease others. He is easily offended, gets confused very fast and is also embarrassed fast, especially by being called "cute". He also can be pretty flippant. But Loo does also care about others more than anyone would think. He has a strong will, which is the reason he joined Catastrophe and then helped the Angels. Loo really loves his family although he barely talks about them. Loo is pretty lazy and not a fan of cleaning, which was the reason why Diamond was afraid of seeing his room when they got to Kamon. He's pretty stubborn and gets annoyed easily. However, he can also act pretty childish at some times. And as soon as he warms up to somebody, he gets more opened and nicer towards them. He becomes 'easier to understand' and starts acting 'cuter'. However, unless it's Diamond to hug him, he hates being hugged by anyone. Due to being free-minded, he tends to bring himself into danger by climbing up different, preferred height, buildings. He doesn't see that as a problem, but this is the reason why both, Diamond and his mother, are so worried about him. Loo is known to keep his memories written down in his notebook. Abilities/Power Like the others, Loo has the powers to create shadow creatures to take the colors of the rainbow worlds. But he also has other powers like teleporting. After he changed the sides, he uses his normal powers more than the Katahowa power. Main reason of this is that Diamond doesn't like it. But in final or hard fights, he sometimes creates Katahowas that help the Angels. He is also seen to be able to suck up other's attacks and then send it back to the enemy, as first used in Holidays at Skyriver. Another power he has is creating a knife or blade that he uses to attack an enemy directly. Low only uses his powers to protect those who are important to him. As explained in episode 24, Loo can speak any language of this world, by reflecting the language skills of native speakers. For example, he reflects the skills of the girls to speak Japanese. However, he also stated that he doesn't know any Japanese. Loo has the basic powers of people who study being a warrior. Such basic attacks are creating strong shields, creating spheres of energy to attack others and barriers, manifesting swords, which always resemble the owner. Loo's sword resembles a knight's sword used in the middle ages. However, it has been mentioned that he might be stronger than normal warrior students. He was able to master the complicated power of manifestation with seven, when normally no one learns that before they are at least 12. He has also developed many powers only a grown-up Kamonian would normally receive. Etymology - Nobumoto comes from meaining "faith", "truth", "fidelity", "trust"http://jisho.org/search/%E4%BF%A1%20%23kanji or "confidence", combined with meaning "origin". So Nobumoto could mean "origin of faith", "origin of truth", "origin of trust" or "origin of confidence". In episode 24, It has been revealed that Diamond thought up the name because she thought it might fit to Loo. - Quartz is the second most abundant mineral in the Earth's continental crust, after feldspar. The word "quartz" is derived from the German word "Quarz". As once mentioned, the word Quartz is directly connected to his real name. - Loo's name in Emerald's Adventures in Wonderland. As one of the 'Card Guards', Low got his name from the card suit Hearts combined with his name and the word Card. Nicknames - Mostly used by Sapphire. She uses it to tease him. She started calling him Prince, after Loo started calling her Sapphire-hime. - The nickname mostly and only used by Diamond. Instead of calling the standard "honey", she keeps calling him "puppy". And even though it might have been pretty embarrassing at the beginning, he is now used to it and 'doesn't care anymore'. - The nickname used by FairySina. It basically comes from her habit to add "y" or "i" to a name and is only meant to point out his cuteness. Loo-y is written with a "-" because "Looy" would look weird to her. Quotes Songs *'Missing Sky' *'Nostalgia' - Along with Murakawa Rie. Trivia *Loo's birthday falls on March 18th, which makes his zodiac to be Pisces (♓). *Loo is afraid of water, first seen in Guardian Angels Of The Sky: Holidays at Skyriver. *Even after leaving Catastrophe's forces, Loo was able to summon a Katahowa. *In the later series, it has been stated, that Loo lives from moment to moment, which means that he doesn't care what will happen in the future. **This also means that he has no plans or dreams for the future. **However, he does want to stay with Diamond forever. *In episode 26, he stated that he prefers English over Japanese, since English is more similar to his native language. *Loo is one of the main Characters who is able to teleport. *Loo is able to study while sleeping. *Loo connects Festivals with snacks. *As said in episode 22, Loo is represented by the Edelweiss which means "courage" or "power" in the language of flowers. *Loo doesn't like bell paper, tomatoes and asparagus. *It's known that Loo mumbles in Kamonian when he is sleeping. **In addition, he even greets in Kamonian after he woke up. *Loo's favorite animals used to be bears. *Despite it might be out of his character, Loo likes reading books. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters